Making It Work
by Lady Theadora
Summary: Han is back from a long mission. Everything is great but a slip of words causes an argument to break out. Will Han and Leia sort out their feelings out?
1. Chapter 1

**Untitled**

_By Theadora_

A/N: This story popped into my head one day and well I couldn't help but write it!

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine nor are the places they live. I am simply borrowing them and I promise that I will give them back when I'm done.

Han Solo the captain of the Millennium Falcon. Sat at the controls of his ship, expertly guiding it down into the Rebel base on the ice world of Hoth. He grinned, he had been away too long. His mission getting technical supplies tad taken longer than expected and he was gone for well more than a month. But the Rebel base looked the same as always, freezing. As the landing gear of the 'Falcon gently brushed the ground he could see the rebel pilots milling around their ships. Those were faces he had missed in his time away. The trip would have been very lonely if not for his Wookey friend Chewbacca.

Thought the captain would never admit it aloud he had missed the two people who had become his family since joining the rebellion, Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia Organa. Leia, she was quite the princess all right! He admitted that she was perhaps the only one who could push his buttons like she did. Maybe it was the fact that she was almost always right about him.

His thoughts were brushed aside as the princess in question walked out into the hangar with Luke. Luke broke into a run when he saw Han. "Hey stranger," He grinned and hugged Han "I was starting to think you weren't coming back!" "Hey Kid, good to see you" Han was laughing "and good to see you too Princess". Until that moment the princess had stood watching the exchange with a smile on her face, but now she stepped forward giving Han a light hug. "Hello Nerfherder" She grinned at the mock hurt expression on his face "You were gone to long I thought you had skipped out on us". There was a double meaning in her final words a sort of anxiety and concern in her voice. Hans eyes flashed, he had picked up on that. "I'm not just going to go waltzing away from the Rebellion with a fortune worth of electronics. But now that you suggest it I just might, your highness" Her face blanched at the name he called her. "For the last time Han I HAVE A NAME. Leil L-E-I-A, get it?" By now her voice had raised to a threating pitch. The once busy hangar had cleared out. Luke realised it had been to good to be true the Princess and Han getting along and parting on good terms. "Umm, I think I better get going. I promised Wedge I would meet him today" Luke made a quick getaway from the angry glares and not wanting to get caught in the crossfire.

"S'pose you want to go too, you majesty" "Han Solo you drive me crazy sometimes!" With that Leia stormed out of the hangar in the directions of her rooms, leaving Han alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay! I have chapter 2 up! Yay! I promised I'd post soon! For the CSI fans I just wrote a new fic calle My Best Friends Wedding, go! Read it!  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em... all that jazz!**

* * *

He's been back what? Three minutes and were already arguing... I swear we're at eachothers throats most of the time. There are times where I'm caught between wanting to kiss him and kick him. Though the former is so tempting sometimes... What am I doing? Me kiss Han Solo; as in the PIRATE Han Solo. Why would I kiss him honestly!

* * *

I'm back no time at all and the Princess is already pissed at me, great, just great. At this rate the betting pool on whose going to kill who should pay off soon... But who am I kidding? I wouldn't hurt Leia- Princess Leia Organa- when she sleeps she's so... Sweet? Innocent? Softer? Feminin? Not that cough I've seen her sleep though. I've just, err, stumbled apon her sleeping in the bunks on the 'Falcon one night. She's so... Bantha Brains! What am I doing? Am I fantisising about Leia sleeping? The world is truly comming to an end!

* * *

I begrudgingly allowed myself to sit down with Luke to hear whatever force-filled jabber he has for me. I swear its not like I have the force or anything! The air lock wooshed open, I strode into Lukes rooms. "Luke! Luke!" Where are you? "Leia" a muffled voice came from the general direction of his rooms. "Luke?" I tapped on his door "Luke are you decent?" The door wooshed open to reveal a very disgruntled Luke Skyewalked. "As you can probably tell I am infact decent, I was just finishing wrestling into my clothes. Your timing couldn't be better!" His voice had that note of scarsam that made my slightly wary of him and his motives. "Umm, Luke? What did you want to speek to me about? I have a meeting in..." Luke cut her off sharply with a comment that sent her reeling and gasping for breath "You love Han," he stated simply "I- wha- um- um-" nothing but incoherent sounds would come out of her mouth. Luke's mouth quirked in a smile "You know its love when you fight it with everything you have in you" Leia gaped at him. 


End file.
